darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot/dialogue
Encountering TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot *'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' JalYt found TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot! **'Player:' What are you doing here? ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Exploring world above TzHaar City. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Have many adventures. ***'Player': Adventures? ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Yes! Bake cake in Lumbridge. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Fly magic carpet in desert! ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Catch fish. Eat fish. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot not like fish. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Battle TokTz-Ket-Dill - long way from home - in tower. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Fight with honour, like TzHaar. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Upworld creatures drop many interesting things when defeated. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot like upworld. **'Player:' Why couldn't I see you? ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot hide. Only JalYt in city see TzHaar. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' No TzHaar or Ga'al up here before. JalYt may not understand. ***'Player:' But how did you turn invisible? ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar-Mej teach volcano magic. TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot watch JalYt-Mej in tall tower. Quiet; watch and learn abotu JalYt magic. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Ga'al new TzHaar. Old TzHaar full. Ga'al born empty. Learn quickly. Make new magic. ****'Player:' So you taught yourself an invisibility spell? *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Not spell. Wanted to hide, so hid. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Ga'al good at not being noticed. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot too good, though. Couldn't unhide. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Thank you for unhiding TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot! ****'Player:' What runes do you need to cast that spell? *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar-Mej use runes. TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot not use runes. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Too much hassle, and no pockets. *****'Player:' You can't just 'decide' to not use runes. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' No? *****'Player:' No. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Why not? *****'Player:' Runestones contain the elemental essence of magic. We need runes to cast spells. That's how magic works. You have to use runes. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Nobody told TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot. ****'Player:' Can you teach me your magic? *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot would, if could. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' JalYt would need to be born Ga'al. But JalYt born JalYt. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar-(players Caste)-Player is TzHaar to all TzHaar - great champion, saviour of TzHaar City - but even these great deeds not change nature of JalYt. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Ga'al born of TzHaar. TzHaar born of TokHaar. TokHaar born of elder masters. *****'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Ga'al came from masters. JalYt came from outside. **'Player:' Can you read the ancient TzHaar language? ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar very old. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Ga'al very young. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Ancient TzHaar very dead. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Perhaps - can try. Where ancient TzHaar words? ***'Player:' At the mouth of the lava conduit surrounding the TzHaar City. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' The TzKot-Zo? TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot go wait for TzHaar-(players caste)-Player there. ***'Player:' Go. I'll meet you at the Fight Cauldron. **'Player:' Go away. ***'The ga'al vanishes.' The bookcase *'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Ancient TzHaar make TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot's head hurt. **'Player:' Having trouble translating the text? ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Words of TokHaar-Hok written on orbs. Very, very old words. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar must have written words when first left Elder Kiln, in case they forgot. ****Which of TokHaar-Hok's texts do you wish to translate? *****Preface *****The Masters *****The Great Labour *****The Hollow Victory *****The Enduring Vigil **'Player:' What were you doing on the surface? ***''Same as during first encounter.'' **'Player:' Why couldn't I see you? ***''Same as during first encounter.'' **'Player:' Why couldn't a TzHaar do this? ***'Player:' (angry) There's a TzHaar-Ket banker right over there. ***'Player:' (angrier) Why do I need a Ga'al to translate the bookcase? ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar-Ket not read ancient TzHaar. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot is sorry you are angry. ***'Player:' But the TzHaar inherit the memories of their ancestors. He should know far more than you do! ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar forgetting what they are. Each egg holds less memories than last. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Speak to TokHaar-Hok. He remembers. TokHaar know why. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' TzHaar came from Elder Kiln, but few even remember it exists. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Most TzHaar not willing to learn new things. Rarely had to. ***'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot:' Ga'al like sponges. Ga'al want to know everything! Preface *'TokHaar-Hok': We are TokHaar-Hok. When it is necessary, we rise up, and speak for the TokHaar. *'TokHaar-Hok': We are the voice of the masters. When the masters wish to speak, they speak through us. *'TokHaar-Hok': The TokHaar-Hok hear the words of the masters. *'TokHaar-Hok': Only the TokHaar-Hok are strong enough to channel the voice of the masters. Only the TokHaar-Hok can hope to voice the incomprehensible thoughts of the masters. *'TokHaar-Hok': The TokHaar-Hok are the voice caste. We listen, we speak, and all TokHaar obey. The Masters *'TokHaar-Hok': The masters are few in number, but their power is unequaled. *'TokHaar-Hok': They are primordial elders, older than all things. *'TokHaar-Hok': They are the mothers. They are the creators. Jas is time, and so time passes. She is sand, and so there is desert. She created the Elder Stone. *'TokHaar-Hok': Ful is constancy; the ever-burning flame. She is fire, and so there is lava. She created the Elder Kiln. *'TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot': Rest of reading orb is damaged. More entries, but runes too faint to read. The Great Labour *'TokHaar-Hok': In their effort to achieve perfection, the masters created every single world in the universe. *'TokHaar-Hok': The masters created world after world from sacred clay, each an improvement on the last, born from the essence of their beings. *'TokHaar-Hok': The first worlds were primal and chaotic. The masters tore them asunder, and cast the discarded clay into the abyssal void. *'TokHaar-Hok': The masters were dissatisfied with the work of their bare hands. They created tools - artefacts of power - to wield as they sought perfection in their creation. *'TokHaar-Hok': They hungered to create the most perfect of worlds. The masters toiled for aeons. *'TokHaar-Hok': The masters travelled through the formless void, creating world after world. *'TokHaar-Hok': The masters improved their technique. They created precision tools, and abandoned their inferior prototypes on the failed worlds. *'TokHaar-Hok': In time, Ful created the Elder Kiln: an artefact that manufactures living implements. *'TokHaar-Hok': At the site of the last few worlds; she planted the Elder Kiln beneath the surface. Sacred lava flowed through sacred clay. The Tokhaar awoke. *'TokHaar-Hok': Forged by the Elder Kiln, we worked to fulfil our masters' plan. *'TokHaar-Hok': The TokHaar-Hok heard the masters, and conveyed their orders. The TokHaar-Ket, the TokHaar-Xil, the TokHaar-Mej, the TokHaar-Hur obeyed. *'TokHaar-Hok': As the TokHaar spread out across each forming world, we TokHaar-Hok increased in number, to carry the words of the masters to every corner of the world. *'TokHaar-Hok': When our work was complete, the masters looked upon their creation, and were dissatisfied. *'TokHaar-Hok': The TokHaar returned to the sacred lava, and Ful tore the Elder Kiln from the imperfect world. *'TokHaar-Hok': The masters started anew, hoping that with their next project they would achieve perfection. *'TokHaar-Hok': The TokHaar improved with each attempt, becoming more effective instruments of the masters. *'TokHaar-Hok': We laboured. We obeyed. We served our great purpose. *'TokHaar-Hok': It was glorious. The Hollow Victory *'TokHaar-Hok': After many failures - imperfect worlds wrought with crude tools - the masters succeeded. They created their final, perfect world. *'TokHaar-Hok': The masters fulfilled their great longing. They cast aside their tools, for they no longer had need of them. *'TokHaar-Hok': Jas set down the Elder Stone: the artefact that most purely expressed her power. *'TokHaar-Hok': The masters lay down upon their perfect world. *'TokHaar-Hok': The masters...speak no more. The Enduring Vigil *'TokHaar-Hok': There are no more orders. No more mountains to shape. No more tunnels to dig. *'TokHaar-Hok': The masters lie still above us. *'TokHaar-Hok': We do not know if they will awaken. They did not choose to tell us. *'TokHaar-Hok': We will wait. We exist to serve our masters. *'TokHaar-Hok': We will continue our vigil until the masters return. *'TokHaar-Hok': We long for the voice.